


The reason why?

by Penstrokes



Series: the request collection [1]
Category: SSF, Super Science Friends
Genre: Gen, Read by Brett in Tales from the clock tower 5, Roleswap AU, let me post it Ao3, request for Henrietta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: Roleswap AU: Their infighting has caused Freud and Jung to yet again be benched from missions. Left alone to their own devices in a currently empty Big Ben and ordered to stay away from one another, it was inevitable Jung would find Freud like this.And yet he can't seem to get an answer to the burning question-"Why are you naked?"





	The reason why?

 

“Why are you naked?” Jung asked, wrinkling up his nose in disgust, upon seeing his former mentor’s  nude body. 

 

“The human body is fine work of art. Artists for generation sought to capture the beauty of one’s form.” Freud offered, not even sorry in the slightest for showing far more skin than anyone else aside from Tappupti was interested in seeing. 

 

They were alone now, Churchill, having gotten upset once more by their in fighting had put them both on a sort of probation from future missions. Currently, aside from Z3, Big Ben was empty. Whatever mission he’d brought the others along for, it was important enough for Churchill himself to go. Or perhaps Churchill had an important government meeting to go to, Having been barred from missions for the time being, Jung neglected to go to the briefing. Why bother when he couldn’t go? He was better off reading, which he had until he’d decided to leave his side of the tower when he’d run into Freud. 

 

“I’m not interested in seeing your flabby body, Sigmund.” He hissed, folding his arms in disapproval. “I just want you to get out of my face, if our current suspension hasn’t already made that clear.”

 

Freud clicked his tongue, unbothered by Jung’s demands. “Well, I suppose you did get quite an eyeful the last time we went to the sauna together.” Freud put his hands on his hips, as if to accentuate himself. Otherwise, Freud made no move to get out of Jung’s way. 

 

Jung’s face grew red in frustration and embarrassment at the mention of their shared past. That moment in particular. It hadn’t been just the two of them that went into that sauna, Jung remembered feeling embarrassed, shy about it back then too. They’d actually been on good terms and he wasn’t sure which he was currently more embarrassed by. The bodies or their former relationship. The fact that his work was forever tainted in some way by Freud was just another thorn in his rocky relationship with him but that was for another time. 

 

“You never answered my question, why are you naked? We have no idea when the others will get back from their mission and you’re strutting about like  _ that.  _ If Churchill comes back and finds you doing  _ this,  _ he might actually kick you off the team.” Jung pointed out, in an effort to get Freud to put some damn clothes on. “Of course, I can’t say I’d be upset if you were to get kicked from the team. I’ll be the sole psychologist. A  _ real  _ psychologist is what they need.” 

 

Freud puffed up his chest and took a few steps closer to Jung, causing the other man to step back. Freud smirked at seeing how Jung reacted, which only drew more ire from the latter. It was a vicious cycle between the two. 

 

“It’s obvious Churchill favors me over you. Whose side does he always take when we squabble?” Freud pushed back, again stepping over Jung’s original question. 

 

Churchill did tend to show Freud favoritism, making Jung question his importance on the team in the first place. Why get both of them when he knew they weren’t on good terms? Had he simply picked the wrong year to get them? Overlooked the fact they had a falling out not that long ago? Churchill wasn’t a man to freely give answers to those under him unless it was important. Why this wasn’t on that list of important things was beyond either of them. 

 

It confused him and hurt in a sense, that Churchill saw him as a mere replacement, if Jung had to guess, than having earned his own place on the team. 

 

“He’s blinded by your fame, that’s the only reason. Churchill may be good at directing a battle but he’s clueless otherwise. He doesn’t even seem to grasp what half the team is saying when he inquires about their work, ours included.” Jung stressed, avoiding Freud’s question this time. 

 

“He may not be as enlightened as some of us, but he does what he’s supposed to do well. He’s led us into battle before and we’ve come out alive, so the man must know what he’s doing.” Freud responded. Jung was sure there was a backhanded compliment in there.

 

As much as his disgust for Freud raged and urged Jung to continue this little fight of theirs, he could feel himself growing tired. This was far from their fight and Jung was sure it would not be their last. Every time, it seemed to follow a pattern, a tired dance between the two. It was getting old but he could not help but feel vidicative of them. 

 

“For someone so enlightened, you can’t seem to figure out why you’re not wearing clothes.” Jung continued, exasperated. Freud’s presence tired him out as well. It was draining being in the same room as someone so wrong and so confident that they weren’t. 

“That is why I’m the head psychologist on the team. The real reason I’m not wearing clothes..” Freud started, leaning forward towards Jung as his voice dropped, guarding this precious secret, “...is because I forgot to bring them in the shower with me.” 

 

Freud strutted away, unabashed at his nudity as Jung let out a scream of frustration. 


End file.
